


Snake Bites

by gl1tchedshad0ws



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Anger, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Birthday Party, Burns, Enemies to Friends, Fist Fights, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Jealousy, Mental Breakdown, Mutation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secret Relationship, butch is hurting real bad atm, ellen deloria is a shitty mom, rating will be adjusted, snake venom, someone help him, tw: alcoholism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23179846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gl1tchedshad0ws/pseuds/gl1tchedshad0ws
Summary: Butch Deloria was a unique case. He was the only resident in Vault 101 to have a striking case of snake fangs, an odd mutation that were as sharp and long as a snake's. With Butch growing up with these fangs and leaving the vault, he explores the capital wasteland in search for his friend who also left the vault in search of their father.
Kudos: 5





	1. Sore Gums

**Author's Note:**

> Butch has a check up with James but not as normal as check ups usually are.

"Open wide for me, Butch…"

He did as he was told. Opening his mouth, he could feel his fangs push through his gums, sticking out menacingly towards his caretaker. James eyed them, tilting his head so he could get a clear view of what he was looking at. His assistant, Jonas, also watched.

"Holy shit…" Jonas breathed, his eyes widened in astonishment. "They grew."

Butch felt his cheeks redden.

"Mmm… Yes they have." James answered and he pulled away, Butch closing his mouth immediately out of pure embarrassment. He could feel his fangs throbbing, hiding deep within his gums, his mind screaming at him to ease the pain somehow. To resist this urge, he began chewing on the inside of his lip, his fangs immediately poking as they popped back out once more.

James pulled up a chair and sat in it, watching Butch for a moment before speaking. "Now… Your fangs have grown since the last time you saw me."

"Yeah, so…?" Butch managed.

James smiled. "So… How have you been feeling? Any aches? Any sharp pains?"

Butch wanted to spill everything. The urge to bite anyone that came near, the urge to chew on anything soft. His gums throbbed constantly and he tore the inside of his lip once from how sharp they've become. But the sheer embarrassment of sounding like a baby hung over the boy's head and he glanced away, red in the face and all. "It's stupid…"

James sighed. "Butch, I won't laugh at you. I'm a doctor after all, I'm here to help you."

Butch glanced at him and sighed. "None of the other kids have teeth like mine so… Why me?"

"We… We aren't sure."

"Well…" Butch pouted. "They hurt a little…"

"Do you feel discomfort?"

Butch nodded. "A lot… I just want to rip them out..."

The two doctors glanced at each other for a moment then back at him. "Do you feel irritability?"

Butch shrugged. " It's annoying, all I want to do is bite things!"

"You.. want to bite things?"

He only nodded.

"Hmm… What does your mother think about this?"

"She just sleeps a lot… Her special drink usually has her knocked out. She hasn't… noticed anything." His mother's special drink was something she never lets him touch. He remembered one time finding her stash and sniffing it out of pure curiosity, only to be met with a very bitter smell. He'll never understand how she likes that stuff. All he knew it made her act silly and helped her sleep.

The two doctors glanced at each other once more for a moment then back at him, Jonas spoke. "Okay, let us take a look into this for a moment, okay?"

"Okay…"

And so the two left, leaving Butch alone.

After a few moments, popping his fangs out, he chewed on the cuff of his sleeve, the urge becoming too great. Relief washed over him as he chewed hard, his fangs poking through the fabric. He could hear the muffled voices of the doctors, bickering back and forth. It only made him more embarrassed, these fangs couldn't be a burden, could they? In fact, they looked pretty cool and the other kids seemed to enjoy looking at them, all except for Amata and Lone of course.

They're just big babies.

Even still...

He glanced around the office, x-ray of other patients decorated the wall, and a bobblehead was sitting idly on James' desk. Dull grey walls surrounded him and he felt like he was more in a cave then an actual clinic. A cave… He wondered if snakes live in caves? Releasing his sleeve, he poked his teeth. A snake… Was he part snake? Poking a little too hard he pulled away. A red dot began forming on the tip of his finger and he popped it in his mouth, the taste of his blood filling his taste buds. He still wasn't used to how sharp they were...

James and Jonas returned. Butch pulled his finger out and pinched his fingers together to try to stop the bleeding. His fangs retracted back into his gums.

"Alright… So Jonas and I talked it over and it appears you have a case of teething." James said.

"T...Teething?" Butch asked, Jonas taking his bleeding hand and beginning to wrap a band aid around his finger.

"Have you ever heard of teething?"

Butch shook his head.

"Well.. what you did right there is an example of teething." James pointed to his now worn sleeve. "Teething is generally a term used for baby teeth breaking through the gums. For you, it's a special case. The pair of teeth you have are not breaking through the gums but rather growing within the gums. Already they have grown exponentially since the last time we met."

Butch's face redden once more at the word "baby." "What?! I'm not a stupid baby!"

"I know you're not, I'm just explaining what it is… Generally you would feel your gums are sore and feel the need to reduce the discomfort, just like now."

Butch just stared at him, still red in the face and hiding his word sleeve. He wasn't a baby snake? He was a kid! This was normal right? WAS it normal? The other kids must be having a better time dealing with their teeth then he was.

"Here… Let me see if I can find something that would ease the pain…" James went to the medical cabinet, opening it and began to look around, soft clattering and clinking being heard.  
This was normal. It had to be. The other kids think it's cool and they don't see anything wrong with them. This was normal. Due to his mind suddenly racing, he stuffed his sleeve back into his mouth, gnawing anxiously. This was normal. This was normal. This was normal. It had to be.

Suddenly a faucet was running and blinking towards the sound, Butch noticed James cleaning… something? He sat up straighter to try to see what exactly he was doing until James turned off the water and squeezed whatever it was he had in his hands. Then he came over. A shake of a bottle signaled to Butch it was pills… But the other thing…?

"Here, coldness helps with the sore gums." James said and Butch felt something wet fill his hand. Glancing down he noticed it was a wet rag.

"...What the heck is this for?"

"I just told you, for your sore gums." James handed him his medicine. "Painkillers to ease the soreness if this doesn't help. Take one tablet with a cup of water or… Rather, crush it down and mix it with your food..."

Butch was never into pills, it freaked him out. The only way he can take it was by crushing it up and consuming it with his meals. It still worked so it was a win-win for him.

"W-Well…" Butch gripped the wet rag, cold water running down his arm, staining his sleeve. He glared at it in pure anger, anger mixed with embarrassment. He's not a baby. He's not a baby. He's. Not. A. Baby.

"I'm sorry Butch, it's basically all I have… We never had a case like yours before so this is one of the best solutions I can come up with." James said.

This was normal. This was normal. This was normal. He wasn't some lost baby snake inside of a cave, he has his mother. He has his friends.

He has nobody at all.

Butch hopped off the examination bed, rag and bottle in hand.

"How is your mother, Butch?" Jonas asked as he was leaving, Butch already chewing on his new chew toy. The rag dangled awkwardly out of his mouth as he suckled.

"Sleeping." He said through his rag, muffled. The cold was already a huge comfort on his fangs and he could feel the swelling begin to simmer. "She's been sleeping most of the day."

"Special drink?"

He nodded.

Jonas glanced at James, his brow furrowed, in which James said, "We'll discuss this matter to your mother when we see her again. Just…" He paused for a moment. "When she wakes up, let her know that James wants to see her."

Butch nodded. "Okay… Thanks…"

Leaving the office, Butch made his way down the barren hallway, nothing but the hum of the vault filling his ears. Special case… There was nothing wrong with him. They're just plain old teeth right? Maybe they were his adult teeth? Something a little pulling wouldn't fix, right? They're just stupid teeth. His gums were almost numb at the point he reached his dorm.

The door slid open and Butch stepped in, the familiar smell of liquor filling his nostrils. Entering the living room, he saw her. Lying on the floor, a bottle of her "special drink" resting in her hand, she remained. She was passed out drunk, her stomach rising and falling gently.

Taking her special drink from her hand, he went to the kitchen where he dumped the remaining contents down the drain. Then, placing the painkillers in the bathroom, he sat motionless next to his mother, waiting for her to wake. Occasionally, he poked her, in which he got no response.

Eventually, he got up and went to his room, curling up in his bed and suckling on his rag, the cold being his only comfort.


	2. Little Disasters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lone's tenth birthday ends with a bang.

****

****

****

****

**mu·ta·tion**

****

****

__

**__**

**_/myo͞oˈtāSH(ə)n/_ **

**__**

**__**

__

__

__

_the changing of the structure of a gene, resulting in a variant form that may be transmitted to subsequent generations, caused by the alteration of single base units in DNA, or the deletion, insertion, or rearrangement of larger sections of genes or chromosomes_

__

__

o0o

Fading birthday streamers ran across the ceiling, the cake on the same counter it has always been. It was the same lousy birthday as every other birthday, even if it was one of the special ones.

Butch slumped in his cushion, beginning to fiddle with one of the strings that hung loose on its side. Lone held their brand new Pip-Boy 3000 with pride, a gift that every member of the Vault were given when they turned ten years old. It gleamed in the light, clearly polished. A bright smile was spread across their face, an expression that spread to the rest of the room.

"Happy birthday son." James said, reaching down and ruffling his child's hair. Butch chewed the inside of his lip, pushing down the jealousy of not having a father. His luck was a deadbeat mom who gave a shit less about her son. He pulled on the string hard and the seat ripped, fluff starting to be exposed. Familiar faces were spread across the room. His mother, however, wasn't present. Butch has grown use to that.

Gifts were handed out. A baseball hat, a comic of Grognak the Barbarian, even a sweet roll from Miss Palmer, much to Butch's dismay. Old Lady Palmer's were the best! He could smell it from where he was sitting, cinnamon fluff with sweet cream melted on top. Lone glanced at it in their hands, carefully holding it like an egg. With a smile, they went to the next person… then the next. His eyes never left Lone, watching them as they checked in on everyone.

There was always something that lingered in the back of his mind that he never told anyone, not his friends, their father, or even his mother about Lone. They were always so careful with him, even if Butch was a complete jerk. They rarely spoke but were very observant. Butch remembered one day, he shoved Lone to the ground after their silence pissed him off. And the way they glanced back at him… No anger, no tears, just dull grey eyes filled with curiosity. They screamed "You pushed me? Interesting." That moment has never left Butch and he felt deep to his core neither for them. They were there for most of his visits to the clinic as well, watching as their father checked up on his fangs, leaning forward just as their father did. Even then, they never spoke a word, listening and watching.

Butch shook those thoughts away. Lone was a freak, plain and simple. No matter how many push and shoves they were given, they would always get back up, tiptoeing around him. They never fought back, as much as Amata wanted them to. Those eyes, grey as the walls of the Vault, knew something.

"Butch…? Butch!"

Butch blinked and glanced at Wally, shaken from his thoughts. "Huh?"

"Hey… We're trying to think of names here!"

"Oh… right…" Butch scratched his head, cursing himself for letting himself get distracted. "Sorry, what were you saying?"

Wally and Paul were two of Butch' closest friends in this Vault. The three were infamous at pulling pranks and were the record holders of the most detention stays in Vault history. Butch came up with an idea to form a gang on one of these days of detention, a gang that would someday rule Vault 101. There had to be true leaders in the Vault and this gang just might have been it.

Wally and Paul threw more names out in the air. Mackers, Hell's Overseers, even the name Grease Weasels was thrown in. If this gang was going to rule, it had to have a name so this was a very important meeting.

"No… I don't think these will fit. Maybe…?"

Butch let his mind wander for a bit, his tongue poking out in thought.

"What about the Vault Dwellers?" Paul suggested. "I mean.. We do live in a Vault!"

"Yeah, that's true but it's gotta have a HIT to it." Butch lightly punched his hand, his fist connecting with his palm in a light clap. "I like the Vault part… Let's see."

Naming was hard.

"Maybe… Vault Rats?"

Wally and Paul perked up at the name a little and a lightbulb suddenly lit up in Butch's mind.

"NO! Wait! Vault Snakes!" Butch declared, his fangs popping out unnoticed.

Wally and Paul glanced at each other for a moment, excitement glistening in their eyes.

"Yeah!"

"That's a good one!"

Butch crossed his arms proudly. "Seeing as how I have these (as he gestures to his fangs) it would make sense for us being called the Vault Snakes! Plus I… Really like snakes… Heheheh."

Suddenly, pieces of cake flew everywhere, drawing Butch's attention away. The Mr. Handy Unit, Andy pulled himself back and looked at Lone, wishing him a happy birthday as he was unaware that the cake had been torn to ribbons. Lone blinked at the cake then blinked at Andy, nodding once with a smile. They didn't seem bothered by the cake being ruined. Butch's stomach growled and he was going to starve now that the cake was ruined…! He began to chew the inside of his lip, anger beginning to boil like a hot kettle.

Then, Lone glanced in his direction, cold grey eyes burning into him and Butch's mood intensified, bubbles becoming foam in an instant. He glared at them as they waved shyly, holding the damned sweet roll in their hand. Without any invitation, they came over, and immediately, Butch went on the defensive, slamming his hands on the table.

"I'm hungry and that stupid robot destroyed the cake! Give me that sweet roll you got from Old Lady Palmer!"

Lone flinched at the sudden outburst, the sudden command throwing them off and they glanced at their sweet roll as if this was a tough question on a test. They said nothing and Butch grew inpatient fast.

"I said give me the sweet roll." He practically hissed, his fangs sharpening. "I know you can hear me, you freak!"

Lone stared at him now and they locked eyes. Cool grey met soft blue and for a moment, Butch calmed at the sight of them, feeling as thought they were all too familiar. He never got a good look at them but they were noticeable out of the sea of browns and greens, like a pearl in the sand.

"What the hell is your problem?!" He suddenly exclaimed. "What the hell are you staring at?!" Eyes began to fall on the two. Lone stood there, listening.

"Why don't you speak up?! Say something, you freak?! Get mad!"

For a moment it seemed Lone was thinking, their lips moving slightly. Their father started to rise from his chair. In that moment, he should have commanded that Butch be polite however he didn't. He was watching his child carefully. Lone's arm moved then, grabbing hold of the sweet roll. To Butch's dismay, Lone began to split the sweet roll in half, their fingers careful as they pulled on the dough, cream coating their finger tips. It reminded him a lot of James whenever he performed his exams. They were both so careful and yet so confident. With little mess, Lone held out one half of the sweet roll towards him, smiling peacefully. They were so unaware of how abusive Butch was, carrying a gentle demeanor that Butch always crazed for.

James began to relax and started to sit down once more before Butch screamed out of pure anger, "I WANT ALL OF IT YOU FUCKING IDIOT-!"

Butch collided with Lone and the two slammed down on the floor, Lone letting a grunt. The adults began to scramble, Butch's friends watching in amazement as the Vault Snakes leader began swinging. Anger shot out of his fists with every punch. He pounded on Lone with such force, screaming out of pure and disgusting hatred. They were everything he wasn't. They had a father. He didn't. Everyone respecting them but frowned upon Butch. He was always nasty to them but they would always show kindness back. It didn't feel right. It wasn't fair. None of this was fair. Even now as he shot blow after blow, they never fought back, holding their arms up to guard against him. They took it and it only made him punch harder.

"HIT ME YOU BITCH, HIT ME!" He screamed, fist after fist still connecting with his arms.

He felt hands begin to pull him back but he pulled away with sheer strength and kept hitting. Voices faded, his rage being the only thing he heard, fangs completely out and menacingly jutting at his opponent. He felt them strain. They strained as he screamed, almost as if they were… pushing. His anger being it's fuel, clear liquid shot from his fangs and splattered onto Lone's arms and hands.

It all happened so fast. Lone screamed and Butch was pushed away, James scooping them up into his arms. Butch's anger suddenly ceased as he hit the floor, noticing the crowd of adults beginning to surround them. Lone's screams were shrill and hurried, begging for their dad as they clung desperately. They were a daddy's boy alright, he knew it.

Butch felt something drip and he ran his fingers on his lips. The dripping didn't stop. Upon examination, his face suddenly shriveled. His nose was running. Great. A fight on Lone's birthday and his nose was running like a snot nosed baby. Running his hand across his nose, he noticed it wasn't in fact running and immediately, his blood ran cold. Pressing his fingertip to his fangs, his fangs were the issue. Did he bite them? Did his urges get the better of him?! Butch tried to squirm through the crowd in a frenzy, Lone's cries becoming calmer as their father soothed them.

Please don't be true! Please don't be true…!

Burns etched up their arms, fabric torn through. There wasn't blood however their skin looked like it was nearly boiling. Butch's heart stopped.

Venom.

In a frenzy, he tried running his sleeve across his mouth, only recoiling in sheer horror when he noticed the fabric was melted right through.

"No…! No, no, no…!" He mumbled to himself, desperately rubbing his sleeve more to stop the venom from seeping through. His sleeves became more tattered. Lone was lifted by James and immediately was rushed out of the room, the others beginning to scatter. No one paid heed to Butch, only concerned about Lone.

_Maybe my punches were so strong I broke their arm?! Maybe I have superpowers and threw fire punches?!_

"Stop…! Stop… it!" He begged. 

His heart was racing, his breathing fast. His hands shook and tears threatened to fall. He fucked up. He fucked up real bad. Lone will probably die and he was going to get kicked out of the vault forever. 

___No._  
_No…!_  
_No!  
_ _NO!_

__

__

_____Suddenly, warmth enveloped him and a voice began calmly whispering in his ear._ _ _ _ _

_____"Shh… Shh.. Butch, it's okay… They're okay…"_ _ _ _ _

_____He realized it to be the voice of his mother, soft and welcoming as she should have been. He started to cry and scream, his fangs finally starting to reside as he was held. His cries echoed throughout the cafeteria with Wally and Paul remaining at their leader's side._ _ _ _ _

_____This was the first and last time they've heard him cry._ _ _ _ _

____o0o___  
_  
  


_"There… The burning should start to die down now…" James rubbed the ointment gently on their arms. "Just relax… Breathe… Your okay…"_

_____Lone coughed as they tried to relax, the sharp intakes of air making breathing a struggle. They have NEVER felt such pain before, it felt like they were on fire. The coolness of the ointment countered the burning sensations. Amata stood by their side, rubbing their back._ _ _ _ _

_____"James."_ _ _ _ _

_____The Overseer stood in the doorway, not paying heed to the crying child on the examination table. "A word, please."_ _ _ _ _


	3. Grey Cold Walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Butch gets put on lockdown and stumbled across a new friend.

**lock·down**

**/ˈläkdoun/**

_a state of isolation or restricted access instituted as a security measure_

o0o

"He's only a child, Alphonse! How was he supposed to know he has venom?! Let alone have FANGS?!"

"You are his mother, Ellen. You of all people should have known about this."

Butch peeked around the corner, his fangs pounding in his gums. His mother's voice was shrill and panicked as she tried to explain to him about her son's strange mutation, hands raised and swaying to further prove her points. Shifting his eyes, The Overseer's arms were crossed, eyes cold.

"What are you implying?!" She demanded.

"You're an alcoholic, Ellen. The last thing you are doing is WATCHING your child." The Overseer nearly hissed, eyes watching her. "If you watched him, you would have known this would have happened."

Ellen's body twitched and she hung her head in shame. Butch recognized the twitching of her hands, she wanted a drink. NEEDED a drink. But was she ashamed? Frustrated? He couldn't get a good look at her face so he forced himself to lean forward, eyes locking to The Overseer.

"Ahh… Butch…" He said, voice suddenly cheerful. It made a knot form within Butch's stomach and on instinct, his hands gripped the wall. "You sleep well?"

He only nodded. The Overseer smile remains still.

"See? Butch is fine!"

"Yes… He is."

With a wobble in his legs, Butch slowly approached, his mother scooping his hand into her own. Holding back a sound of confusion, Butch looked up at her mother and noticed the panicked look in her eye. He could feel her hand twitch some more. Something he took note was that she was always a crazed drinker, going into paranoid rants from time to time about herself, him, and everyone else in the vault. She would nearly swallow the entire bottle itself, hurrying the alcohol down her throat. Butch remembered it clearly: Ellen screaming about how The Overseer is out to get her, a bottle swinging in her hand as she cried on the floor. Butch only sat and listened, clinging to her and internally begging her to stop. She cried for hours before giving into her fatigue.

The Overseer watched him for a moment, before kneeling down to his level. "How do you feel, Butch?"

Butch shrugged. "Fine."

The Overseer's smile grew wider. "I'm glad to hear!"

"...How's-"

"Your friend is doing quite fine. You'll see them around in a few days…"

They both went silent, both eyeing each other. Then, reaching his hand out, "Open your mouth for me, Butch."

The knot grew tighter. He shook his head.

"Butch, please…"

Another shake of his head.

"Butch! Listen to him!" His mother barked, grip tightening.

With his mother's hurried command, Butch opened his mouth, his fangs finally able to breathe. They jutted out of his mouth, sharp and glistening in the light. The Overseer showed no reaction, fingers folding in his mouth, tilting his head up slightly as he looked deeper. Butch flinched slightly at this gesture, watching him out of the corner of his eye.

"Ahh… There." He said. "See them Ellen?"

His mother peered down and her eyes widened, a blush beginning to spread as if she was caught red-handed.

"More proof he is capable of such things." He said in a cold tone, pulling away. "Naïve of you, Ellen."

"B-But- Maybe they are just overgrown?!" His mother replied in a hurried speech. "They can fix that, right?!"

"That is for James to decide. But for now, we would very much like to be safe than sorry."

Butch felt himself plummet like being plucked from the sky and dropped. They were talking about him. Safe from him. His heart pounded against his ribcage. He still remembered the faces of those at the party as he was wailing on Lone with the burning jealousy of his entire being. Did he see him the same as everyone else?

"W...What are you trying to say?" His mother asked, steeling herself. "You're going to take my child away?!"

The Overseer glared. "No. Heightened security."

"Security?!"

"It is for the safety of this entire vault. Until we figure out how he managed to make this venom, I will not let him near any of the children."

Butch suddenly felt numb all over. They were acting like he wasn't there.

"That's ridiculous! How is he supposed to know any of this would happen?!"

"It is for their safety."

"TO HELL WITH THAT ALPHONSE! Why do you think this is okay?!"

"You've already done plenty of that."

Their argument became numb as he watched them, nothing but static filling his ears.

"What will happen with school?!" Ellen demanded. "How will my child learn?"

The Overseer shooed away her cries. "A member of security will be present in the classroom and wherever he goes. He will be under heavy surveillance."

"But this is absolutely ridiculous, Alphonse! You know just as much as I do that this was an accident!"

"An accident that nearly cost a child's life." The Overseer turned, his back towards them. "Until we can figure out what this mutation is, you must keep an eye on him, as will we. This is a mandatory order, Ellen."

o0o 

His mother drank heavily that night, teetering and tottering as she babbled on about how she was a great mother and how she refused to believe The Overseer one bit. She gave herself so much credit as Butch sat there and listened, blaming no one but himself in silence.

"Your fine!" She cried. "Nothing is wrong with you, they're all crazy!" Over and over again. Butch didn't speak once.

Eventually, she was passed out on the couch and with Butch unable to sleep, he snuck past her and out the door.

It was quiet, the soft hum of the ambiance replacing the static. Butch glanced around before slipping out into the cool air, anywhere but with his mother. Anywhere away from her. The moment that door closed after The Overseer left,, she immediately began to cry, holding him in her arms as she whispered that she was a wonderful mother… which turned into grabbing the familiar bottle and taking swigs. He was used to her at this point, once she started to drink, it was always the same.

His feet pulled him forward down the hall, turning each and every turn that came his way, heading further and further down the vault. He kept an ear out for any guards and thankfully, he didn't come across anyone. He was alone.

Peeking around the corner, Butch noticed the familiar entrance to the party, noticing the streamers still hanging, suspended in air. Butch blinked, curiosity glinting in his eyes. The room should have been cleaned by now...

Taking a few steps forward, he snaked towards the room and huddled close towards the frame. His heart hammered against his ribcage, remembering the events that unfolded earlier. Lone's screams filled his mind, the terrified looks on the children's faces filling his vision. Clenching his chest, Butch physically shook his head.

_"It was an accident…! An accident…!"_ He hissed to himself. _"Focus…!" ___

__Taking a deep breath, he swallowed his fear. There was no one here anyway so why was he freaked out? He turned the corner and immediately halted._ _

__Standing there before him was Lone and much to his horror, their arms were bandaged._ _

__They glanced at him and they locked eyes. There was no fear within them, no anger. Only curiosity, the same as they always were. Butch noticed their fingers trailing over the cake on the counter, left after they were ushered out. Their fingers were the only flesh he saw on their arms, the rest bandaged in a tight white._ _

__Butch's lips tightened, trying to form words. What could he possibly say...? Butch followed his instincts and turned, ready to high-tail it. There was nothing he could possibly say or do to fix this._ _

__"It's okay."_ _

__Butch froze. Did they just… talk? He turned and saw Lone picking at the cake, popping a piece of stale cake in their mouth._ _

__"W...What?" Butch replied in a croak._ _

__"It's okay… You didn't mean to..." They shrugged._ _

__Butch stared at them in shock. They can speak? Actually form words? He took a step forward. "You.. can talk?"_ _

__"...Yeah? I just choose not to…" Picking another piece, they nibbled on it. "Stale…"_ _

__They both said nothing after that, Butch watching them as they watched the cake, the white innards hardened from the air. Silence etched along the room until eventually they spoke again._ _

__"Can I see them?"_ _

__Butch flinched, still not use to their voice. "...No."_ _

__They glanced at him and he shrunk against their gaze. Usually, if they were in class or anywhere else, Butch would snap a comment or hiss at them to spook them. But here, his throat tightened, his heart soft, shame building on his cheeks._ _

__"Dad looks at them all the time."_ _

__"S...So? He's supposed to!"_ _

__They looked away and Butch exhaled. They pulled more pieces, one slice nearly gone. Butch peered at the cake then his eyes shifted around. The room was empty and cold. What was missing were the other residents, smiling and clapping, the lights brighter. How he wished he could turn back time..._ _

__Lone followed his gaze, looking at the running streamers still in place. "They were too worried about me to clean up. My skin was burning and bubbly."_ _

__On instant, Butch gripped onto his Vault Suit ad slammed his eyes shut. The horrified looks filled his vision, Lone's wails filling his ears. The pain nearly boiled over, like water boiling in a kettle. First he has to deal with these fangs and now he can shoot this venom stuff?!  
"You were just as scared as I was."_ _

__Opening his eyes, a chill ran down Butch's spine as they walked towards him, eyes still locked onto him. Those knowing eyes tore right through him, like they were peeling back and revealing his core like an orange, the scared little boy he was. Afraid of the outside world and the inside. Afraid of his mother. Afraid of himself._ _

__"I…" Butch swallowed the growing lump in his throat and took a deep breathe, shooting the three words out of him in a cry. "I'm sorry!"_ _

__Silence held itself and Lone stared at him, the puzzlement hanging in their pupils. Butch began to doubt. Were they only being nice because he was the one who did this? He knew the feeling all too well, the fake comforts, the fake smiles, he could see within their eyes that they were lying. All of them._ _

__Maybe Lone was too. Glancing down, he didn't want to look at the lies. "Y-You don't have to forgive me-! I-I was a clutz…! I ruined everything…!"_ _

__"It's okay, Butch."_ _

__Butch glanced up in surprise. The glint in their eyes said it all. It wasn't fake. It was genuine. A genuine smile was spread across their face as they watched him. He felt air escape his chest, a feeling beginning to stir inside. What was this…? Why did he suddenly feel... happy? Relieved?_ _

__"I-It is?"_ _

__Lone nodded and their giggle sent a spark through him. "Yeah… Want... some cake?"_ _

__Butch smiled wide, a genuine smile that glowed. And standing next to them, he dug in, the cake he missed was now hard but he didn't mind. He felt light, this shouldn't be real and yet here they were, two children laughing and eating cake. Were they friends? Butch didn't know but whatever this was, it was nice. Lone wasn't so bad? Sure they were quiet but it was a quiet comfort. As he spoke, he felt they were actually listening._ _

__He wanted this to last all night... With his new friend._ _

__"THERE you are, Butch."_ _

__Butch suddenly whirled his head and noticed The Overseer looming over him, hands on his hips. His mother was by his side, relief written on her face. All the feelings he had for Lone went down the drain and the boy crossed his arms, wiping away the stale cake crumbs on his fingers. "Yeah, so?"_ _

__"Butch… I know this may seem scary to you… But it's for the safety of everyone!" His mother chirped, not paying attention to Lone still picking at the cake._ _

__The Overseer glanced their way, eyes more gentle. "And what are you doing walking around?"_ _

__"Hungry." They simply replied, their quiet demeanor returned. Butch internally shriveled, missing the Lone that he spoke with a few moments ago._ _

__The man sighed and went to their side, hand resting on their shoulder. They both turned away from him, The Overseer watching Lone with a careful eye. "There are better foods then some stale cake. Come along to the kitchen and I'll whip up something for you."_ _

__The two made their way out the room, turning the corner and leaving Butch behind alone but not before Lone made one final eye-lock on him._ _

__I'll see you later. Butch blinked as they were gone, leaving him alone with her._ _

__"Now come along, dear. It's bedtime." He felt a cold hand on his shoulder and he bit back the urge to shove it away. Turning the corner, they walked down the familiar hall towards their dorm, door opening and closing behind them with a solid clank._ _

__Butch made a mental note as the door closed behind him._ _

__He wanted to see them again._ _

__Same place, same time._ _

__Hopefully, they felt the same._ _

**Author's Note:**

> HELLOOOO EVERYBODY! now.. i did an oop and thought "hey what would happen if butch had a snake fang mutation?" so... I GOT AROND TO WRITING THIS AS MY FIRST FALLOUT FIC AND IM SUPER EXCITED TO SHARE IT!~ <3333  
> this fic will basically follow butch as he grows up with this said mutation and journeys the capital wasteland with this mutation as well. i hope you guys enjoy this and thank you for reading!~ my writing might be a little rusty... i havent wrote in... god knows how long


End file.
